Another State of Mind
by PJ the Pilaf Princess
Summary: This is a story that starts as a simple ball then goes into the minds of your favorite characters except everyone else experiences their thoughts (funny Ayame Shigure moments)this is about all the Zodiac members and Tohru. Pairings are uncertain I can't m
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (much to my dismay)

Another State of Mind Ch. 1

The sun shone through the window as Tohru rose from her feather light sleep. "Ah what a lovely morning, no better way to start the day then with a little bit of morning sunshine." She then made her way over to the second floor bathroom which she had to herself. After showering and changing she went down stairs to prepare breakfast. As the pages in her mind flipped to pick a recipe for today, her thoughts wandered to the three men she lived with. _They are so kind to let me stay I feel like what I do is not enough to repay their kindness. _Then she heard a tired groan she turned around in shock to see a sleepy looking Kyo. "Oh I'm so sorry did I wake you, I'm so sorry!" she repeated franticly. "No just didn't sleep to well, now stop apologizing like a freak." said Kyo slightly irritated. "Ok." She then returned to the breakfast cooking on the stove. _Why does she always apologize like that, it kinda hurts because I'm afraid that someone will keep taking advantage of her, damn it! Why do I keep worrying about it if I don't stop I'll become a paranoid freak!_ Then he was suddenly caught by her bright and silly smile. For a moment there was a nice relaxing silence between the two. But it was soon broken when Shigure burst in sighing. "Ah Tohru-kun my little butterfly I love waking up to your delicious cooking." Shigure said in the slightly annoying over dramatic tone he used. "Why thank you Shigure-san." Tohru replied a small hint of blush in her cheeks. Annoyed with Shigure's flirtation Kyo grunted. Soon after a half asleep Yuki came into the room. "Oh good morning Yuki-kun did we wake you?" "No Honda-san, and good morning to you as well." _I actually just sensed Shigure being his old perverted self._ Yuki thought to himself. Quietly he sat down to eat breakfast. The meal was overall silent that is until who should come bursting through the door then Ayame Sohma himself. _Oh god it's still to early to put up with my older brother's bonding bullshit."_ Yuki thought to himself. "Greeting my friends and younger brother." "I Ayame Sohma come bearing important news." As Ayame stood there trying to look as dramatic and important as possible, everyone stared at him dumb-founded. "Well don't I get an "oh Ayame please tell us the important news that you went through so much trouble to bring?" at least you could say hello." Ayame said sounding slightly pissed, "Well hm?" he stared expectedly. "Oh sorry hello Ayame-san how are you?" Tohru piped up. "Just fine my little princess Tohru-kun!" Ayame then smiled a slightly silly yet seductive smile. "Oh Aya how good of you to come to my humble home!" Shigure then bounded through the air(rose petals fall in background) "Oh Gure-san it's been to long!" Ayame also bounded through the air (rose petals fall in background). "Nii-san tell us the important news so you can leave sooner." Yuki said silently wondering how to grown men could act so childish. "Yes do tell." Kyo grunted. _Why the hell is he her? Does he think he can come and go as he pleases damn him!_ Kyo thought not knowing the exact same thoughts were running through Yuki's head. "Well you see I was sent here by Akito to extend to you your invitations to The Sohma Black & White Ball." Ayame gave a slight bow then said "I have been recruited to design your outfits for the occasion."

A/N This is my first ever fanfic so please review (even if its mean at least you read it!) Special thanks to my friend Keely for showing me this site and to Jenny for your support!(Marshmallow!) P.S All who read this must know.........DRAGONS ARE REAL! It's ok if you think I'm a weirdo. But it's true.


	2. Ch2

A/N Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing, Nonoko, GirlWaterShaman, and Keely-kun! Well I decided to take your advice and put paragraphs since it does hurt to read like that. So here's the next chapter enjoy! Rinagurl13

Disclaimer: This is the worst part but hey, I do not own Fruits Basket nor did I create it but I love the person who did!

Ch.2

"Oh how wonderful it's time for the Black and White Ball again oh yippy!" Shigure yelled gleefully. "Uh Ayame-san, what is the Black and White Ball?" Tohru asked. "Well my little princess it is a ball that happens only every five years where all who know of our curse are welcome." "It's called the Black and White Ball because the women wear black and the men wear white." "Why exactly I'm not sure it is a very old tradition for us." Ayame finished.

Being slow Tohru finally realized something, "Oh does that mean I'm invited too?" she asked excitedly. "Why of course my little butterfly." Shigure said. "We can have fun and dance, and of course after a little sake we can move things from the dance floor to the be...." He was abruptly interrupted when Yuki and Kyo smacked him over the head. "Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself." Yuki bellowed sending him a look of pure hatred, "Yeah you damn pervert!" a furious Kyo said. "Waah Tohru-kun I think I need a kiss." That did it at that last remark both Kyo and Yuki lost all control and flung him through the sliding door. "Ahh!" Shigure yelled smacking himself "I damaged my house my poor house damn it!"

He then began to weep. "Oh Gure-san I'm here for you!" Ayame called over-dramatically (Flowers fall in background) "Aya how you make my spirits soar!" Shigure yelled ecstatically. "Okay back to designing your outfits." Ayame said cheerfully. "No way am I wearing your clothes, there is no way in hell, they would probably think I'm gay!" Kyo yelled. "I would have to agree with him I refuse to wear your ridiculous creations." Yuki stated firmly. "Pretending I didn't hear anything." Ayame continued "Mine please help me take their measurements."

Just then Mine appeared wearing a school girl's uniform. "Why hello Mine." Tohru said in a shaky voice anticipating she would try to dress her up. "Hello Tohru aren't you looking as cute as ever." Tohru blushed slightly at Mine's comment. "Well ready ok lets get some measurements." After the boys were done they moved on to Tohru. "Ok time to measure the bust." Ayame said. At that moment all the blood rushed into Yuki's and Kyo's heads marching over to Ayame they gave him one evil death stare. "Uh Mine I think you should take it from here." said a slightly distressed Ayame.

"Ok" Mine replied. "Well all of you men shoo! shoo!" she waved at them then they exited the room. "All righty then lets get started." After they were done Ayame took individual shots of them the said they'd be back soon. "Oh Aya!" "Yes Gure-san?" "I was wondering if you could tell me what Tohru-kun's measurements were?" The next thing heard was a bang and a crash and a smack. When Tohru came to check on the noise she found the living room a mess and a severely bruised Ayame and Shigure (she had been in the kitchen) Yuki and Kyo marched angrily to their rooms telling Tohru to stay away from Shigure for a little while. "Don't go anywhere near him it's for your own good Honda-san." Yuki then asked her to accompany him later to help him with his secret base. "Ok Yuki-kun." Tohru replied still worried about Ayame and Shigure.


End file.
